


Eventual Demise

by wxnderlvstsx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Groggy general, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, hopefully will have a sequel, im trash, worried ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnderlvstsx/pseuds/wxnderlvstsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo makes breakfast because Hux has been having nightmares. When he takes a glance inside of his mind, he's met with a sickening dream that makes him feel guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventual Demise

A small groan can be heard from the other room as Kylo Ren, dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants with black cuffs and a regulation First Order T-shirt, stirs the omelette mixture in a silver bowl, humming an unknown tune softly to himself. He doesn’t go to check. No. He might burn the bacon if he does. Instead he stops humming in hopes that his lover in the next room will be able to go back to sleep. He plans on surprising the male with breakfast in bed. A few minutes later, the tall male is met with the sight of unruly ginger locks on top of the head of a very groggy General. 

“What’s that for?” comes his mumbled voice, sounding no longer like an authority figure but more so a small child who was woken in the middle of the night. Much like Cindy Lou-Who in How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Confused and innocent. Unaware. Those weren’t words that one would usually use to describe the general. One would initially describe him as harsh, strict, off-putting, and a bit shrewd. Not Kylo Ren, though. No, he saw the delicate, fragile flower that was his shorter companion. He saw the hurt in his eyes, the way he took insults and corrections to heart. The way he cried when things didn’t go as planned. The way Hux saw himself as a failure. He loved him for this, his mistakes, the way he worried over small things. The way he took responsibility over most. He loved the control he could muster up from what seemed to be nothing. 

“I made you breakfast, seemed like you needed some… are you hungry?” the Knight of Ren asks carefully, pulling his small lover into his embrace. The only response he gets is a nod as the general buries his head into Kylo’s chest. “Are you alright Hux?” he asks, this time his voice is much softer, and instead of being met with a nod, he receives a sob as a response. With one hand, he reaches over and moves the pan off of the hot burner before sitting and pulling Hux into his lap. His crying doesn’t stop, and Kylo becomes worried. Should he ask what’s wrong? Should he send for Phasma? Surely she knew what to do… Or should he speak to Snoke? It’s not often he is in this position, usually he’s the one having a breakdown, because more often than not, Ren’s emotions get the best of him, and it all comes crashing down. Occasionally though, Hux fell apart and Kylo was terrible at putting him back together. How can an unstable man repair a broken one? 

Soon his sobs turn to sniffles, and he’s wiping his cheeks, trying his best to remove the tear tracks. “I-I’m sorry love, just not feeling the best. Thank you though, for making me breakfast. Will you be eating with me?” he asks with a hopeful glint that doesn’t quite match the serious, leadership tone his voice has taken back.“Of course.” Kylo says. “I wouldn’t expect you to eat all of this by yourself.” He makes the two of them plates and sets the table for them while Hux clings to his side. 

They enjoy their meals in a comfortable silence, but Kylo notices the lack of food being consumed by his lover. There’s food left on his plate, which doesn’t happen often. He wants to know what’s wrong, but it’s obvious Hux doesn’t want to talk about it. Ren instead delves into his lover’s mind, sifting through his thoughts until he finds the answer he’s been looking for. Why Hux is upset now. It’s all about a dream, but Kylo knows from experience that dreams can be extremely vivid and sometimes project your biggest fears. Hux has been having these nightmares for weeks, but now they’re becoming increasingly vivid. 

The latest one takes place somewhere on the Finalizer, in a room Ren is not quite familiar with, but it doesn’t mean it’s made up. He hasn’t explored the entire ship, hasn’t had the time. The room has silver metal walls that are cold to the touch, bright fluorescent lights that get quite on Ren’s nerves. Hux is in a corner, stripped of his greatcoat and sits in only an undershirt and pants, which is strange because of his hatred for being barefoot. There’s an overwhelming want, no a need, for Kylo to pull Hux into his arms, but he’s interrupted by someone coming in the room. A stranger with a mask, it’s not his, no. It’s much more terrifying. A black mask with a matching black suit of armour similar to those of stormtroopers. They have a duo behind him with weapons of torture, smirking down at Hux. Ren wants to retreat, wants to get out of his head, but he needs to know. He needs to know what is ailing his lover. What’s troubling him. The familiar sound of an altered voice breaks him from his train of thought. “Well well well General, not so high and mighty now are we?” the mysterious figure asks before kicking him in the ribs. The sound of boots hitting and damaging bone echoes from the walls. Hux doesn’t make a noise, and Kylo remembers something about him having training for keeping his noises of pain contained. “You should’ve known that this day would come.” the figure steps back as it’s too assistants take over hurting the small male. “I told you to stay away from Ren. Now you’ll pay.” 

He’s brought back to reality when he hears his name. “Ren?!? Are you okay? You spaced out there for a minute…” He only nods and looks up to meet his eyes. Poor General Hux, to be haunted with images of torture due to who he chose to love. It was unfair to him. He spent his days looking after Ren and the entire ship daily. He at least deserved rest.   
“My apologies my love. Would you like to rest a bit more? Or is there something else you have planned?” The Knight asks his companion.   
“I’ve got to work you know, it’s my job.”   
“Do not worry about that. I will command Phasma to cover for you. You deserve a day or two to yourself.”   
“Ren, no. I can go to work, it was just a bad dream. I’ve got reports to read over and repairs to file due to your damn tantrums.” Hux is getting up and heading to the bathroom, but is stopped by Kylo’s hand wrapping around his wrist. “No, come on. Phasma can do it, and she loves filling in for you. Stay in with me today, would you?” after a bit of persuasion, the red haired superior finally gives in to the oversized child.   
“Fine, but I’m showering nonetheless. Alone.” he says quickly, scowling at his pout. “I will only be a minute. You can clean up this mess while I’m gone, then we can… do whatever it is you feel i needed to stay here for instead of working..” and with that Kylo is left in silence, his memory replaying the dream over and over again. Would he truly be Hux’s demise? There’s a sinking feeling in his gut that tells him he will be, but he should remain optimistic. That must be his mother in him, trying to make the best of a situation. He mentally cursed her and began to clean up the breakfast mess. He then   
leaves to make his way to Phasma’s quarters. They’re only a few rooms down, so it doesn't take him long.   
“Captain. How are you this morning?” He asks politely, for Phasma is a close friend of Hux and he would like to stay on her good side. She covers their asses more often than she should.   
“Just fine Ren, can I help you?” the blonde asks, huffing a bit. She’s obviously in the middle of getting ready and he’s just interrupted her.   
“My apologies for the inconvenience, but General Hux will not be in today, he’s feeling a bit… ill.”   
“Understood Ren. I will take his place. Thank you.” she turns and shuts the door before he can respond. She must not be a morning person. Not that he is either, but he’s not usually so grumpy- more so whiney. He should probably correct her, tell her to not talk to a superior officer in that tone or lack of formality, but he’s a bit frightened of her. Not that he’d ever admit to that, he’s got a bit of pride!   
Kylo Ren returns to the quarters shared between himself and the General only to find no sight of him.   
“Hux?” he calls out, but is met with nothing. Silence. “Sweetheart, where are you?” he checks the bathroom, still filled with steam, but no other signs of Hux. The bedroom only has crumpled sheets as proof that he was here before. Maybe he’s just run off to do some work, Kylo thinks but he stumbles a bit and looks down to be met with a gut wrenching sight. Hux’s boots. If he’s not hiding. he didn’t leave willingly.


End file.
